


Assertiveness

by QueenieZ



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Arguing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humor, Romance, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieZ/pseuds/QueenieZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna says that Link is "boring", particularly in the bedroom.  However, to her pleasant surprise, Link takes her snide little jab as a personal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assertiveness

It was a late summer afternoon, that time of the year when the hot air can warm even the darkest corners of the forest and the sun's rays shine blindingly between the leaves of its canopies.  The cicadas were almost deafeningly loud, and the song of the frogs in a nearby pond wasn't helping the noise level in the slightest.  Despite Mother Nature's incessant racket, however, a boring silence loomed over the farmhand and the princess of Twilight, and if there was anything that Midna couldn't stand, it was boredom.

She yawned loudly and stretched her arms, then peered around the trunk of the tree she was sitting against, where she saw Link braiding together some grass wearing an expression of content.  Of course that tree-hugger would be enjoying himself, she thought; he was, after all, a simple boy from a simple village with a bit of a simple mind.  And though that simplistic charm was certainly endearing, it also managed to drive Midna completely batty at times.

"You're so boring," she said curtly, "you know that?"

Link stopped what he was doing and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.  "Boring?  What makes you say that?"

"The fact that your idea of a date seems to be playing with grass, that's what."

"What, you're not enjoying yourself?"  Link returned his attention to his grass braid.  "You told me to bring you somewhere nice; you can't tell me this place isn't beautiful!"

Midna rolled her eyes.  "I didn't come with you to watch you bond with nature, you know."

"Come on, I brought you here so we could appreciate it together."  He paused, then glanced at her again.  "...Are you really not having a good time?"

With a sigh of exasperation, Midna shifted herself so that she was sitting closer to Link.  "I was right," she said in a bit of a huff, "you _are_ boring."

The Hero contorted his face into something between a glare and a pout.  "What, I'm boring because I like nature walks?"

"Among other things."

"Such as?"

"Well," she began, "you talk to your horse.  And your goats.   _And_ all those stray cats you keep feeding."  She smirked ever so slightly.  "That's a sign of a sad individual with no excitement in his life."

"I saved the world!" protested Link, "I've got plenty of excitement in my life!"

"But when you were running around playing hero you were still boring!"  The Twilight Princess waved her hand around flippantly.  "You were always taking orders; always doing favors for people without a second thought.  You just let everybody walk all over you!"

"Well maybe I just like helping people!  There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Even in _bed_ you're boring!  All you ever do is what I tell you, and then you just lie back and let me do all the work!"

Link dropped his grass rope and turned bright red.  Flustered, he turned to Midna, raising his voice at her.  "S-So what!?  What if I like it that way, huh!?"

"And what if I wanted you to be a little more _assertive_ sometimes!?"  She placed a finger firmly on his forehead, poking it repeatedly as she spoke.  "You're so dense!  Just because you have a thing for letting women take the upper hand doesn't mean you just get to ignore what _I_ want!"

For a moment, Link's face softened, looking genuinely shocked at this development.  However, before Midna could scold him again for being so clueless, he frowned and furrowed his brow, his eyes filled with nervous resolution as he took a hold of her hand and lowered it.

"You think I can't be assertive?"  He leaned in closer to her face.

Midna grinned.  "Are you going to try to prove otherwise, Link?"

" _You bet your ass I will._ "

With that, he sealed their lips together, kissing her with a passion that took her completely (and pleasantly) by surprise.  She chuckled a little, reaching up to touch his face only for him to grab her by the wrists, nudging her against the tree's trunk and straddling her lap.  He dug his knees firmly into the ground, lifting himself up just enough to overcome their awkward height difference, and held her hands against the bark.  He separated long enough to take a quick breath, then continued kissing her even more fervently than before as his fingers intertwined with hers.  She squeezed them firmly, moaning into his mouth as she did.

When they separated a second time, Midna smirked, her cheeks glowing with a hint of pink and her breath heavy.  "Nice try," she said teasingly, "but you'll need to do better than that to impress me."

Grinning, Link eagerly took up her challenge, placing his mouth on her shoulders and chest and planting kisses that would have left bruises had she not had the skin of a Twili.  When his lips reached the edge of the dark shawl she used to cover her bosom, he let go of her hands in order to remove it.  He quickly tossed it aside, then grabbed her breasts, fondling them as he latched onto a nipple with his mouth.

Midna bit her finger to keep from crying out in pleasure.  She didn't want to let him think he'd won just yet. No, she wanted to drag this on for as long as she possibly could; she'd wanted this for far too long, after all.  She moved her hands to his head, digging her fingertips into his scalp, encouraging him to keep going.

He took turns licking and sucking on her nipples, lowering himself again so that he was at face-level with her chest.  Then, while still firmly attached to her breast, he placed his left hand on her stomach, sliding it down the waistband of her skirt, running his fingers up and down her slit momentarily before inserting them halfway.  When he felt how wet she had gotten, he looked up at her triumphantly.

"Looks like I'm doing a good job so far, huh?" he said cheekily.

Midna cackled.  "Nothing gets past you, does it?"  She gasped loudly, however, when she felt his fingers thrust inside of her and his mouth return to her breasts.  She clenched her eyes shut, grabbing his hair tightly as she felt little pleasurable shocks run down her legs and into her toes.  After a moment, he added a third finger, and Midna was convinced that she would come and end the whole experience if she let him continue.

And like _hell_ she'd let him end it here.

She took a hold of his hand and pulled it out of her, leaving Link momentarily startled.  Stupid boy, she thought, he probably thought he was hurting her or something.  To assuage his fears, she giggled mischievously and placed his hand on the clasp of her skirt.

"So Link," she said huskily, "you've never entered a woman from behind before, have you?"

The farm boy's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Well," she said, helping him remove her skirt, "there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"  She stood, turning towards the tree and leaning against it, exposing her naked backside to Link.  She reached behind her, opening herself up to him.  "...Well, go on!  Ravish me!  I'm not going to wait all day you know...!"

Snapping back into reality (this wasn't the first time he'd been distracted by Midna's rear), Link quickly shot up and undid his belt and pants like his life depended on it.  Once his pants and undergarments were pulled down to his knees, he eagerly pressed himself against her, bracing himself against the tree with one hand and clumsily guiding his erection inside of her with another.  He pursed his lips together as he felt her clench around him impatiently.

"What are you waiting for!?" she scolded, "Don't tell me you're losing your vigor already!"  She bent over more, shoving him in deeper.  "You're the sacred beast aren't you!?  So _act like one_...!"

Gathering his courage again, Link inhaled and began to thrust.  This time, Midna couldn't stay silent - she moaned loudly, then began to demand more.  Planting his heels in the ground, he grunted, wrapping his right arm around her chest and reaching between her legs with his left hand.  It was too much for Midna; her arms wobbling and her toes digging into the grass, she whined breathlessly.

"Link... faster...!"

He granted her request, silencing his own groans by burying his face in her back.  For a moment, Midna could swear she felt him bite her slightly, but that thought melted from her mind when she finally came.  Growling into the crook of her shoulder blades, he climaxed not long after.  After realizing he had come inside of her - and thanking the goddesses for that contraceptive charm she said she'd used - he lifted his head, bleary-eyed but triumphant.

"Midna..." he paused and gulped.  "Was that... assertive enough for you?"

The spent princess laughed breathlessly.  "All right," she said, pulling herself off of him, "I was wrong about you.  You did pretty good."

"Only 'pretty good'?" Link asked in mock offense, "You were screaming your head off!"

"Me?  Screaming?"  She cackled, turning around and grabbing his cheeks.  "Preposterous!  Don't you know I'm a _princess_?  That would be positively _unrefined_ of me!  Ihihi...!"

"'Ey!  Leggo mah faish!" cried Link, grinning from ear to ear in spite of her actions.

Noticing this, Midna slapped her palms on his cheeks one last time before tilting her head curiously.  "What are you so happy about?  Don't you know I'm making fun of you?"

"Yeah," he said, "but you're happy, right?"  He looked up at her warmly.  "That's all I care about right now."

Midna felt her face grow flushed at his cute face and kind words.  Goddesses, why did he have to be so _adorable_?  She huffed, pouting before pulling his head to her still naked chest and holding it gingerly.

"Where do you get off using corny lines like that?" she asked, though her embrace was sending a much different message.  "You really are boring..."


End file.
